This invention relates to trailers of the detachable cargo container type, and more particularly to apparatus for transporting to storage the wheeled frames of such trailers after removal of the storage container.
After removal of the detachable cargo container from the wheeled frame, commonly known in the trade as a chassis, at a railroad or ship loading site, it has been the practice heretofore that the wheeled frame is left at the site in its normal, wheel-supported, horizontal position. Although some effort generally is made to leave the frames in a location which minimizes interference with normal movement of trucks and other vehicles at the site, the large numbers of wheeled frames so stored necessarily take up an excessive amount of valuable space, while also presenting obstacles to normal traffic. Moreover, since they are unconfined and readily accessible, they are easily stolen.
The patent application of Joseph L. Riley, Ser. No. 69,563, filed Aug. 24, 1979 for METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR STORING WHEELED FRAMES OF DETACHABLE CARGO CONTAINER TYPE TRAILERS, now abandoned, has common assignee with this invention. The carrying unit described in the patent application is supported by a large size tractor and, although it performs its intended functions very well, its size and lifting capacity are much greater than required for most trailer frames.